


The Horror of Our Love

by JHarkness



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHarkness/pseuds/JHarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will was dead, and Hannibal did not react as Abigail had thought he would. She wasn't entirely sure she what she had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Horror of Our Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [13thDoctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thDoctor/gifts).



> I am sorry in advance. I saw A Royal Affair, and a crying Mads translated into a crying Hannibal. Don't hate me.

She'd never seen him break.

As Hannibal stood over the body, cold and lifeless on the metal slab, his excellent composure crumbled. Abigail registered the exact second he identified the corpse as Will Graham; his Will, bloodied and broken. His whole body began to shake at the sight, and he turned away, hands pressed over his face to keep from screaming.

She'd never seen him cry.

Abigail was sure he never had. Hannibal could be empathetic, but he was the supportive one. She'd seen Will cry on his shoulder; seen him kiss Will asleep, but she had never witnessed Dr. Lecter sobbing as if his heart had been shattered. It wasn't a loud or obnoxious sort of grieving. Tears poured from his eyes, and his face contorted as if it were trying to keep them in. However, he didn't make a sound.

She'd never seen him lose control.

Abigail had always believed that Hannibal set his own life in motion. He was always so prepared for everything. His thoughts were calculated; his movements as fluid as a dancer's. But when Jack and Alana tried to talk to the psychiatrist, his body reacted before his logical mind. He shoved tools off the morgue tables and cursed until Alana put her arms around him and held him like he was a lost child.

Hannibal stood silently, tears still hot on his face, while Alana whispered soothing words that she knew would not help but said anyway. Abigail watched from the window, sadness crushing her to the point where she had to lean against the glass for support. Hannibal saw her and closed his eyes. He muttered something, and soon Will's body was being covered and Alana was stepping away.

Hannibal walked from the table with his usual equanimity masking him once more. He opened the door and walked toward Abigail, his steps heavy. He reached his arms out, still five feet away, but Abigail understood. She forced her feet to move and flung herself into Hannibal's arms. The doctor held his adopted daughter's slight frame against his shaking chest and murmured nonsensical comforts as her cries filled the dull corridor of the hospital.

She didn't know what she had expected.

It hadn't been this.


End file.
